ubdfandomcom-20200215-history
Escanor
Summary Escanor is the Lion's Sin of Pride and the last member of the Seven Deadly Sins to be revealed Profile Name: Escanor Alias: Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord Escanor Series: Seven Deadly Sins Gender: Male Classification: 'Human, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight '''Powers & Abilities: 'SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, can use his ability Sunshine which allows Escanor to emit flames far hotter than regular flames and can't be put out by conventional means, fire and heat resistance, he can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, can steadily increase his power with sunlight,mind manipulation resistance,his soul is sentient and imbued with Sunshine. '''Attack Potency: Island level+(floored Estarossa with a single punch,left Estarossa in critical condition with a Cruel Sun|Ended Meliodas' entire career via credit card swipe) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (even nighttime Escanor can dodge attacks from Izraf without much trouble, also can keep up with Assault mode Meliodas|Blitzed Assault mode Meliodas) Durability: Island level+(took multiple hits from Estarossa,took his own attacks reflected with double the force|took hits from Assault mode Meliodas and continued fighting|took 1000 slashes from Assault mode Meliodas without a single scratch. Lifting Strength: G+(Galan was incapable of lifting Escanor's scared treasure which he carries and swings around with ease) Striking Strength: '''EJ+(Floored Estarossa with a punch and delivered a slash across Meliodas' chest with his bare hand) '''Stamina: '''Very high (He ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) '''Intelligence: '''Very skilled fighter '''Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Rhitta Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his Sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is.At night he becomes incredibly weak,but still very agile. Notable Techniques: *'Sunshine' (太陽, Taiyō): Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points every second and was measured at 50,060 while continuing to rise as time went on. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. *'Charge and Fire:' Rhitta is able to absorb the immense heat and energy Escanor emits during the daytime, granting him better control and allowing him to release them in concentrated bursts to destroy the target and minimize potential collateral. *'Sacred Treasure Release:' Escanor unleashes all of the heat and energy he has stored within Rhitta in a massive burst of light and heat, annihilating his surroundings with a massive blast that outside onlookers can mistake for the sun itself. *'Radiation:' During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities like Ezraf's. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. *'Night-Time:' During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. *'Divine Sword Escanor': At high noon, Escanor chops at his opponent with his bare hand, slashing his target with enough force to incapacitate the likes of Meliodas even after the latter had reverted into his Assault Form. Key:Midnight,Psuedo,Morning,Late Morning,The ONE. List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Characters Category:Fire User Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters